What's Happen
by Dania Artha Fakhrunnisa
Summary: Kehidupan anak anak tokoh tokoh di Naruto. Mulai dari kelulusan dari akademi, ujian chunnin sampai pertarungan pertarungan sengit ada di fic ini. Maaf kalau fic ini tidak enak dibaca... REVIEW Ya.. Chapter 4 apdet...
1. Perkenalan Tokoh

Halo…. Ketemu lagi dengan author yang gak bakat nulis ini…

Ini Fic keduaku…

Sepertinya nasib fic ini akan seperti fic sebelumnya

Gak banyak yang ngereview….

HUWA….. (LHA kok curhat?)

PLIS DONG REVIEWNYA…

Sebelumnya maaf kalo fic yang satu ini gak kalah jeleknya dengan fic sebelumnya, sekali lagi maaf…

DISCLAIMER by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship and Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Jelek.. banget…. Kalo lagi stress dimohon jangan membaca, karena nanti tambah stress karena mikirin ni siapa yang bikin fic OOC amat…. And satu lagi alur kecepetan

Disini karakternya seperti di fic sebelumnya, tapi ceritanya beda lho…..

Penasaran?

Baca aja!

Enjoy Read

If you don't like….. don't read OK!

#Nama Orang tua tokoh tidak aku sebutkan, tapi juga ikut dalam fic ini, berperan sebagai –sensei- #

#Maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika nama yang aku buat tidak disukai, karena ini adalah nama imajinasiku yang tentu saja gak nyambung#

**WHAT'S HAPPEN?**

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan Tokoh

.

.

.

.

**Kisame :** Uzumaki Kisame atau yang akrab dipanggil Kisame adalah seorang Kunoichi tingkat Genin, ia adalah anak pertama dari Hokage Konohagure saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, namun ia tidak membedakan temannya, semua ia anggap teman(kecuali musuh). Tapi ada satu pengecualian untuk rivalnya yang ternyata satu tim dengannya. Adiknya bernama Uzumaki Sarubito yang akrab dipanggil Bito.

**Sarubito : **Hyuuga Sarubito yang akrab dipanggil Bito ini adalah adik laki laki Kisame, ia anak yang jahil tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik. Iya sejak ia bertemu Yamanaka Kikyo, yang membuat kejahilannya sedikit berkurang (INGAT! Cuma sedikit!).

**Karashi : **Inuzuka Karashi, anak dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino, adiknya bernama Yamanaka Kikyo.

Karashi adalah rival Kisame sejak di Akademi. Adiknya ,Kikyo kadang heran mengapa kakaknya menjadi rival kakak sahabatnya Bito.

**Kikyo : **Yamanaka Kikyo, adik Karashi, sifatnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya, ia sangat dekat dengan Bito.

**Shikaru : **Nara Shikaru, anak kedua dari Nara Shikamaru dan Subaku no Temari, seperti ayahnya ia malas tapi pintarnya luar biasa. Kakaknya bernama Subaku no Mitsuko.

**Mitsuko-chan : **Kakak Shikaru, Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, ia sangat rajin dan pintar, seperti ibunya.

**Konohamaru-sensei : **Guru tim 7. Konohamaru-sensei tingkahnya mirip dengan ayah Kisame Naruto-sama.

**Sakura-sensei : **Salah satu ninja medis Konohagure. Anaknya bernama Haruno Kagami.

**Haruno Kagami : **Sahabat Kisame sejak kecil, ia sama seperti ibunya pemberani.

**Aburame Kenji : **Teman satu tim Kagami, ia juga meniru ayahnya, dia pendiam, tapi pintar.

**Akimichi chousa : **Anak dari Akimichi Chouji, dia juga satu tim dengan Kagami.

**Hyuuga Akihiko : **Anak dari Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten

**Subaku no Akina : **Anak dari Kazekage Sunagakure, Subaku no Garra. Akina satu tim dengan Akihiko

**Subaku no Daisuke : **Anak dari Subaku no Kankuro, ia juga satu tim dengan Akihiko

#Nama Orang tua tokoh tidak aku sebutkan, tapi juga ikut dalam fic ini, berperan sebagai –sensei- #

#Maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika nama yang aku buat tidak disukai, karena ini adalah nama imajinasiku yang tentu saja gak nyambung#


	2. TeaM?

Halo… Loha… ketemu di chapter 2. Setelah kemarin di Chapter 1 perkenalan tokoh. Di chapter 2 langsung kita mulai ceritanya…. Disini (All of character: Udah ayo cepetan nulis gak usah dijelasin). OK deh kita lanjutin ceritanya

Jawaban Review:

** : **Ok arigatou ya buat sarannya... udah aku ganti Kasumi, boleh kan? hehehe maaf kalau namanya gaje yak….. sekali lagi **ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU**

**WHAT'S HAPPEN?**

DISCLAIMER by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship and Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Jelek.. banget…. Kalo lagi stress dimohon jangan membaca, karena nanti tambah stress karena mikirin ni siapa yang bikin fic OOC amat…. And satu lagi alur kecepetan

Disini karakternya seperti di fic sebelumnya, tapi ceritanya beda lho…..

Penasaran?

Baca aja!

Enjoy Read

If you don't like….. don't read OK!

Chapter 2 : TeaM?

.

.

.

.

"Pagi…. Semua…" Sapa Hanabi-sensei

"Pagi…. Sensei…"

"Kalian semua sudah tahu kan? kalau sekarang hari terakhir kalian di akademi…"

"Sudah sensei….."

"Oleh karena itu pasti kalian sudah tahu kan? kalian sudah naik tingkat menjadi seorang….." Kata Hanabi-sensei dengan memotong akhirannya

"GENIN…" Jawab semua murid

Tampaknya mereka semua senang kan?, tapi setelah diumumkan pembagian tim, banyak yang kecewa, tak terkecuali Kasumi dan sahabatnya Kagami.

"Sekarang kita akan mengadakan pembagian tim…." Kata Hanabi sensei ramah

"Tim 1…., Tim 2…, Tim 3….. , Tim 4… (SKIP TIME)"

"Tim 7 terdiri dari Uzumaki Kasumi, Inuzuka Karashi, dan Nara Shikaru, dibimbing oleh Konohamaru-sensei"

"Apa?" Gumam Kasumi

"Kenapa Kisame?" Tanya Kagami heran

"Hmm…. Tidak" Jawab Kasumi ragu

"Tim 8 terdiri dari Haruno Kagami, Aburame Kenji, dan Akimichi Chousa, dibimbing oleh Moegi-sensei"

"Ya…. Kita tidak satu tim Kisame….." kata Kagami kecewa

"Iya….." Jawab Kasumi tetap dengan ekspresi yang tadi

"Tim 9 terdiri dari Hyuuga Akihiko, Subaku no Akina, dan Subaku no Daisuke, dibimbing oleh Udon-sensei"

"Jadi sudah diumumkan, sekarang kalian duduk sesuai dengan tim yang telah ditentukan" Jelas Hanabii sensei ramah

"Apa?" Teriak Kasumi kaget, begitupun dengan sebagian murid lainnya

"Ya….. Kasumi…. Kita gak duduk satu meja lagi nih…." Keluh sahabat Kasumi, Kagami

"Iya… Kagami…., bukan cuma itu, kamu tahu kan aku satu tim sama siapa?" Tanya Kasumi penuh harap

"Hmmmm… oh ya aku ingat kamu satu tim dengan rivalmu itu kan?" Jawab Kagami

"Iya…. Dan sekarang…. Aku harus duduk satu meja dengan dia… huuu…." Keluh Kasumi

"Sudahlah… sabar sabar… yang penting kan….ups….. gak jadi gak jadi" Hibur Kagami yang tiba tiba ia menghentikan bicaranya sambil menahan tawa

"Hei…. Kenapa kau tertawa….. kau lupa bawa obat ya….. Hahahaha…. Terus tadi yang penting apa?" Tanya Kasumi keheranan

"Tidak apa apa" Jawab Kagami tetap dengan menahan tawa

"Ya sudah gih cepat duduk sama teman satu timmu sana!" Perintah Kasumi kesal, sampai tidak sadar dia belum beranjak untuk segera bergabung dengan timnya

"Terus kamu?" Tanya Kagami

"Oh iya ya….., bentar la….." Perkataan Kasumi terhenti karena teguran Hanabi-sensei

"Kasumi….. kamu tidak bergabung dengan timmu?"

"Iy… iya…sensei" jawab Kasumi sambil cepat cepat mencari timnya

Kasumi segera mencari timnya

"Itu mereka!" Kata Kasumi lega , karena sudah menemukan timnya

"Memang….. tetap saja ya…. Tidak disiplin…" Kata Karashi mengejek saat Kasumi sudah akan duduk

Kasumi yang akan duduk pun berdiri lagi "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak disiplin….., kau tuli apa gangguan pendengaran sih…." Kata Karashi melanjutkan

"Eh….. kau sendiri gak sadar kalau kau lebih sering tidak disiplin dari aku…." Jawab Kasumi judes

"Eh….kata siapa? Tanya nih sama Matsumaru? Gak kan?" Kata Karashi sambil menunjuk keanjingnya

"guk…guk…." Jawab Matsu

"Jangan ikut ikut kau ya…. Matsu…" Ancam Kasumi kesal

"Wuf…" Adu Matsu ke Karashi

"Huh merepotkan…." Keluh Shikaru malas

"APA KAU BILANG TADI?" Teriak Karashi dan Kasumi yang membuat satu kelas mendengar

"Uzumaki Kasumi, Inuzuka Karashi, Nara Shikaru, apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat duduk!" Perintah Hanabi-sensei marah, semua murid heran jarang jarang Hanabi-sensei marah

"Bbb….baik sensei…." Jawab Mereka lemas(-Shikaru jawabnya malas)

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Diperjalanan pulang

**KASUMI POV **

"Huh…. Ini semua gara gara Karashi, kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan dia sih….." gumamku kesal, seperti biasa aku pulang dengan Kagami

"Nasibmu… Nak…." Canda Kagami

"Huh…. Kagami kamu enak satu tim dengan yang kamu suk…" Kata kataku terhenti karena karena tiba tiba Kagami menutup mulutku

"Ssttt…."

"Mmmhmmmm…. Huss… apa yang kamu lakukan Kagami…. Hhh…. Itu membuatku tidak bisa bernafas…"

"Ssstttt…. Jangan bilang siapa siapa….."

"Oh…. Iya ya…. Ehem ehem…" Kataku melanjutkan dengan berdehem gak jelas, kemudian kami tertawa bersama (Ni anak kenapa? Kok tertawa bersama?, eits maksudnya tertawa bersama itu karena kejadian sebelumnya tadi loh… bukan ketawa gak jelas)

**END OF KASUMI POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Di kediaman Inuzuka

**KARASHI POV**

Saat Makan Malam

"Bagaimana di Akademi? Kau tidak bertengkar lagi kan dengan Kasumi kan?"Tanya Ibu tiba tiba

"Tidak bu…." Jawabku berbohong

"Terus? Tadi ayah dengar ada pembagian tim, kau satu tim dengan siapa?" Sekarang giliran ayah yang bertanya, kebetulan saat itu aku sedang melahap nasi, jadi aku bisa beralasan

"nyam… nyam…. Bentar yah…"

Aku sengaja mengunyahnya sedikit lebih lama, agar ayah lupa tapi perkiraanku salah ayah masih ingat

"Nah sekarang jawab pertanyaan ayah!"

"Hmmm… aku satu tim dengan…." Kata kataku terhenti karena Kikyo

"Pasti dengan Kasumi nee-chan kan? terus sama nii-san yang dikuncir seperti nanas itu loh, hmmm… siapa ya….. oh ya….. Shikaru Nii-san kan?"

"Oh… jadi kau setim dengan mereka…. Semoga kau bisa rukun ya…." Jawab ayah sambil tersenyum

'Rukun apanya….. baru saja diumumkan aku sudah bertengkar dengan Kasumi' Batinku kesal

**END OF KARASHI POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Di kediaman Nara

**SHIKARU POV**

"Bagaimana Shikaru kau satu tim dengan siapa?" Tanya Ibu

"Si Inuzuka, dan Si Uzumaki" Jawabku malas

"Jadi kau satu tim dengan Kasumi dan Karashi?" Sambung Ibu lagi

"Iya….."

"Hati hati ya….. mereka kan sering bertengkar….. tugasmu untuk mengakurkan mereka Bwahahahaha" Saran Ibu yang mungkin berniat bercanda

"Huh…. Merepotkan….." Jawabku malas lagi

"Kau sama saja ya dengan ayahmu"

"Yaiyalah anak dan ayah….." Jawab Ayah bangga (Sejak kapan Shikamaru bisa kayak gini, biarlah….)

**END OF SHIKARU POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Chapter selesai….. Gomen ya kalau dikit lagi males ngetik…

Sumbangan REVIEWNYA…. (Koin 100.000 Review)


	3. Latihan Pertama Ya?

Ya…. Tidak usah basa basi lagi kita teruskan ceritanya…. Oh iya! Balas review dulu y…..

Nadief Naza Aramane : Ah…. Gak butuh kerja keras yg banyak kok Hanya butuh imajinasi….. (Kumat deh…. Sok bijaknya). Arigatou…..

: Hehe….. Humornya kurang ya…. Maklum baru pemula…. Jadi arigatou buat sarannya…

**WHAT'S HAPPEN**

DISCLAIMER by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship and Romance (Baru sedikit muncul di Chapter ini)

Rate : K+

Warning : Jelek.. banget…. Kalo lagi stress dimohon jangan membaca, karena nanti tambah stress karena mikirin ni siapa yang bikin fic OOC amat…. And satu lagi alur kecepetan

Disini karakternya seperti di fic sebelumnya, tapi ceritanya beda lho…..

Penasaran?

Baca aja!

Enjoy Read

If you don't like….. don't read OK!

Chapter 3 : Latihan pertama ya?

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uzumaki Pukul 06.00 Pagi

"Hmmmm…. Pagi yang cerah…" Kata Kasumi setelah membuka jendela kamarnya,Tiba tiba keheningan itu pecah karena teriakkan adiknya, Bito

"Nee-chan… cepat bangun…" Tentu saja Kasumi kaget, tapi ia baru tersadar bahwa itu tingkah jahil adiknya, karena Bito telah memasang jebakan, sehingga dirinya terjatuh

"Aww…,Bito….. kau jangan macam macam ya…" Teriak Kasumi yang membuat ibu mereka menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu? Nanti ayah kalian terbangun, ia sedang istirahat" Nasihat Ibu mereka ramah

"Ggo….gomen…. Ibu….. dia yang mulai…" Jawab mereka bersama sambil mengarahkan telunjuk mereka, dengan Bito menunjuk Kasumi, dan Kasumi menunjuk Bito.

"Sudah…. Sekarang yang tidak mengakui kesalahannya akan kena sendiri nanti" Nasihat Ibu mereka lagi

Dengan ragu Bito akhirnya mengaku "Baiklah Bu Bito yang salah…, Bito tadi menjebak nee-chan, sehingga nee-chan jatuh…"

"Kasumi juga salah Bu…., Kasumi berteriak sangat kencang, jadi kami sama sama salah…" Kasumi juga mengaku salah, Bito menatap nee-channya dengan wajah bingung, jarang jarang kakaknya juga mengaku salah

"Baiklah Ibu maafkan sekarang cepat kalian mandi setelah itu sarapan lalu, Kasumi berangkatlah latihan"

"Baiklah Bu…." Jawab Kasumi lemas, Ibu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka

"Nee-chan kenapa? Lemas begitu? Tentu bukan karena aku kan? Nee-chan kan sudah biasa?" Kata Bito sambil menyusul Kasumi yang sudah bersiap siap berangkat latihan, karena tadi dia sudah mandi dulu.

"Hmmm….. Tidak apa apa kok? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hmm…. Sikap nee-chan hari ini aneh sekali….., Oh iya, nee-chan aku boleh Tanya?"

"Silahkan…"

"Kemarin aku dengar dari Kikyo bahwa ada pembagian tim, dia juga tidak tahu nii-sannya setim dengan siapa, tapi ia menebak kalau nii-sannya satu tim dengan nee-chan dan Shikaru nii-san apa betul?"

'Hah? Kenapa Kikyo bisa tahu? Wow kemampuannya luar biasa….., Ah….. lebih baik aku segera kabur dari serbuan pertanyaan dari Bito' Batin Kasumi

"Ibu berangkat…"

"Loh? Kau belum sarapan Kasumi…." Teriak Ibu

"Loh? Nee-chan kabur… Nee-chan… kau belum menjawab…." Teriak Bito

'Aku harus segera cepat…' Batin Kasumi

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Di Tempat Latihan untuk pertama kalinya, Pukul 07.00

"Hhh…..Hhh…" Kasumi kecapekan karena berlari menghindari kejaran adiknya

"Loh…. Dimana yang lainnya? Oh iya ya…. Latihannya kan dimulai pukul 07.30, duh berarti 30 menit lagi" "Aduh…. Tadi aku langsung lari, tidak sarapan" Kata Kasumi kelaparan, Tiba tiba ada yang datang

"Loh? Bito?" Tanya Kasumi kaget

"Hhh… Hhhh…. Nee-chan…. Kau belum sarapan…. Aku disuruh ibu untuk mengejarmu, kalau tidak karena ibu aku tidak akan melakukan ini…." Adu Bito kecapekan

"Baiklah aku akan kembali kerumah….. tapi jangan tanya tentang tadi lagi ya….. awas kau….." Ancam Kasumi

"Baiklah…, kalau nee-chan tidak menjawab aku kan bisa tanya Kikyo…" Jawab Bito enteng

Kasumi akhirnya pasrah, ia siap siap menerima hujan ejekan dari adiknya pulang dari latihan nanti (Kalian tahu kenapa?)

**FLASHBACK PLAY**

"Huh…." Kesal Kasumi setelah ia sampai di rumah

"Kau kenapa nee-chan?" Tanya Bito

"Kau tahu? Karashi? nii-sannya Kikyo….. dia mengejekku habis habisan,hanya gara gara aku ngejek Akina…., Kau tahu Akina?dia itu sombong banget…. Padahal aku berusaha baik, tapi apa coba dia mengejekku dulu, Air Susu dibalas Air Tuba!(Wow Peribahasa Indonesia, telah menyebar ke Jepang!)" Jelas Kasumi meracau tidak jelas

"Bwahahahahaha, nee-chan nee-chan, kau tidak menyadari ya?" Tertawa Bito

"Menyadari apa?kenapa kau tertawa?diatas penderitaan orang lain juga…" Kesal Kasumi

"Bwahahahahahaha,nee-chan yang lebih tua dari aku kenapa tidak mngerti sih?" Bito tetap saja tertawa

"Hei! Jangan tertawa saja! Cepat apa?menyadari apa?mengerti apa? Cepat jelaskan!" Sekarang kesabaran Kasumi habis

"Baiklah….. itu artinya….. Karashi nii-san suka sama nee-chan…" Jelas Bito, yang terdengar ngawur ditelinga Kasumi

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK MUNGKINNNNNNNN!" Teriak Kasumi, sampai sampai tetangga mendengarnya

"Hei! Kau sudah gila ya Nee-chan? Tuh ambil saja obatku….. semoga kau cepat sembuh ya nak…. Bwahahahahahahaha, itu balasanku nee-chan… kau sudah membuatku malu karena mengejekku suka Kikyo di depan teman temanku…" Ejek Bito

"SARUBITOOOOOOOOOO!" Kasumi berteriak lagi

"OK! Ok! Nee-chan kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian…." Teriak Bito sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan

"Perjanjian apa hah?" Tanya Kasumi heran

"Perjanjiannya…"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Perjanjiannya jika nee-chan satu tim dengan Karashi nii-san saat kelulusan nanti, berarti apa yang Bito katakan benar, dan jika nee-chan tidak satu tim dengan dia, berarti apa yang Bito katakan tidak benar" Terlihat senyum kemenangan pada senyuman Bito

"OKE! Siapa takut? DEAL!" Kasumi membalas

"DEAL!"

**FLASHBACK STOP**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

"Ah…. Akhirnya kenyang…" Kata Kasumi lega

"Aduh nak… kenapa tadi kau langsung pergi? Sampai lupa sarapan?" Tanya Ibu tiba tiba

"Apa itu betul? Hahahaha….. Kasumi…, Kasumi…" Tertawa Ayah kaget

"Hmmmm…." Jawab Kasumi ragu

"Tadi Nee-chan Ka- Mmmmm" Perkataan Bito terhenti karena mulutnya di tutup Kasumi

"Tidak apa apa kok, tadi Kasumi pikir latihannya pukul 07.00, ternyata pukul 07.30, hehehe, Gomen ne ya bu…"

"Ya…. Asal jangan diulangi lagi"

"Baik Bu…"

"Mmmm…..nee-chan…" Tanpa sadar Kasumi belum menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut adiknya

"Eh…..iya….. Gomen ne gomen…."

"Gomen…. Gomen…" Gerutu Bito pada kakaknya

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Tawa mereka semua(Kecuali Bito)

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Kediaman Nara pukul 07.30

**SHIKARU POV**

"Shikaru…. BANGUN!" Teriak Ibu membuatku terbangun

"Huh… merepotkan…"

"Hei…. Kenapa kau tidak bangun? Kau tidak ingat kau latihan jam berapa?" Teriak ibu lagi

Tanpa sadar aku berkata "Ah….. 30 menit lagi….. tidur dulu saja…"

"Hei….. kalau ibu bilang bangun….. BANGUN!,cepat mandi sana! Lalu sarapan!"

"Aduh…. Ibu jangan teriak kencang kencang….. aku tidak tuli Bu…"

"Terus kenapa kau tidak bangun? Cepat mandi sana!"

"Iya…. Iya….. Bu…"

**NARUTO FANFIC**

**Masih SHIKARU POV**

"Cepat sarapan sudah pukul berapa ini? Kau mandi lama sekali?"

"Masih 15 menit lagi Bu…"

"Itu mulainya kan?"

"Ah….. paling paling Kasumi sama Karashi sibuk bertengkar dulu, daripada mendengar mereka lebih baik tidur" Jawabku malas

"Kalau ada orang bertengkar itu dipisahkan bukan malah tidur…" Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibu dan berbicara kepada ayah

"Ayah…."

"Hnn…"

"Ayah kok bisa sih jatuh cinta kepada Ibu, dia itu cerewetnya minta ampun (JANGAN DITIRU YA…)"

"Apa?"

"Aduh….. ini pasti gara gara teriakkan Ibu…"

"Bukan…..bukan… ,Kau bilang kenapa ayah bisa jatuh cinta kepada Ibumu?, Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya"

'Apa? Tahu sendiri? Dari mana?'

"Shikaru…. ini bawa….. untuk kedua teman satu timmu dan Konohamaru-sensei…, Ini Kue…. Buatan Ibu, semoga temanmu suka ya…." Kata Ibu lembut sambil memberikan Satu kotak yang berisi kue buatan Ibu sendiri, terlihat Ayah tersenyum kecil padaku

'Jadi ini… alasannya….'

"Baiklah Bu…."Jawabku dengan malas

"Jangan lupa ya….." Ibu memperingatkanku

"Ya….Bu….."

"Cepat berangkat sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Baiklah… Ayah…. Ibu berangkat….."

"Iya Nak…."

**END OF SHIKARU POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Di Tempat Latihan

"Aduh….. Mana sih semuanya… belum datang datang dari tadi… sudah 15 menit nih nunggu…" Keluh Kasumi

"Wuf…. Wuf….."

"Nah… suara Matsu tuh….., tapi…"

"Wuf…Wuf…"

"Loh? Kok Matsu sendiri?" Tanya Kasumi Heran

"Wuf…..Wuf…"

"Apa sih… bicara Bahasa Jepang dong…" teriak Kasumi kesal

"Wuf…..Wuf…"

"Hei… Matsu…" Tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil Matsu

"Wuf….Wuf…"

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"MATSU….." Terdengar teriakkan yang memekakan telinga

"Hei…. Kau jangan teriak seperti itu….. kau kira yang punya telinga kau saja….." Kasumi yang kesal pun berteriak berusaha menyamai kerasnya teriakkan tadi

"Eh…. Kau sudah disini? Kau tidak terlambat lagi?" Tanpa merasa berdosa orang tadi berlari dengan santainya menuju Matsu yang terus menggonggong, Orang itu adalah…. 'Inuzuka Karashi'

"Heh... Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan ya….., Bukannya kau yang selalu telat, Hah?" Kasumi pun marah,setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Karashi

"Wuf…. Wuf….."

Tidak ada Jawaban

"Hei…. Telingamu kemana sih? Jawab pertanyaanku? Dan kenapa anjingmu itu terus menggonggong?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"HEI! INUZUKA KARASHI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Kasumi pun berteriak sekencang kencangnya

"Kalau bicara gak usah teriak! Aku tidak tuli!" Jawab Karashi enteng

"Kau itu manusia atau apa sih? Aku sudah mengulangi pertanyaanku dua kali….."

"Yah... Aku ini manusia kau tidak bisa melihat?"

Kesabaran Kasumi sudah berada di titik paling puncak, dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak untuk membuat teman (baca : rival) nya itu tewas seketika, tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena ada seseorang yang datang

"Itu bukan Konohamaru-sensei kan ?" Tanya Kasumi entah kepada siapa

"Hmmmm….." Jawab Karashi sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya(Padahal Kasumi gak tanya ke dia)

Bayangan orang itu terus mendekat dan mendekat….. lalu…

'Oh….. Shikaru….. kalu begitu tak masalah….. aku akan melancarkan niatku'

"HHHH…." Kasumi suah siap siap berteriak, tapi… Shikaru tida sendirian… ia bersama…..

"Ah… Konohamaru-sensei!"

"Hai….. Kasumi….. Karashi…." Konohamaru-sensei hanya tersenyum ramah

"Huh…. Merepotkan" Kata Shikaru pelan sekali pelan sekali…

"Baiklah… Ayo kita mulai latihannya…." Teriak Konohamaru-sensei bersemangat

"BAIK SENSEI!" Jawab Kasumi,dan Karashi bersemangat kalau Shikaru jawabnya biasa saja

**NARUTO FANFIC**

Bingung latihannya gimana?

Mau ada yang ngasih saran gak?

Plis dong….

In review ya…..

Saran akan sangat dihargai… OK! OK! OK!


	4. Kerja Sama

Hai….. readers…. Maaf apdetnya kelamaan ya….

Langsung aja deh….. ini dia…

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin GAJE…..

**WHAT'S HAPPEN**

DISCLAIMER by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship and Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Jelek.. banget…. Kalo lagi stress dimohon jangan membaca, karena nanti tambah stress karena mikirin ni siapa yang bikin fic OOC amat…. And satu lagi alur kecepetan

Disini karakternya seperti di fic sebelumnya, tapi ceritanya beda lho…..

Penasaran?

Baca aja!

Enjoy Read

If you don't like….. don't read OK!

Chapter 4 : Kerja Sama?

.

.

.

.

"Huh…. Merepotkan" Kata Shikaru pelan sekali pelan sekali…

"Baiklah… Ayo kita mulai latihannya…." Teriak Konohamaru-sensei bersemangat

"BAIK SENSEI!" Jawab Kasumi,dan Karashi bersemangat kalau Shikaru jawabnya biasa saja

"Pertama ,Sensei akan memberikan kalian tes….., tes ini adalah tes kerja sama dan bertahan hidup, di tes ini kalian adalah sebagai tim, kalian harus bekerja sama, jika kalian tidak bekerja sama, dalam tes ini kalian akan tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi" Jelas Konohamaru-sensei

"Hai…" Mereka semua mengiyakan

"Peraturannya…., Kalian harus mendahului sensei sampai kesana…" Jelas Konohamaru-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah ke sebuah pohon beringin besar yang jauh sekali,sehingga terlihat kecil

"Dan juga, kalian harus sampai sana bersama, bukan satu satu"

"Hai…."

'Apa bersama? Jadi aku harus bekerja sama? Oh tidak…..' Batin Kasumi frustasi

'Merepotkan…' Batin Shikaru malas

'Bekerja sama dengan mereka? biarlah jalani saja…' Batin Karashi pasrah

"Sudah selesai membatinnya?" Tanya Konohamaru-sensei memecah keheningan

"Sudah sensei…(Lho?)"

"Baiklah… Mulai….." Teriakan Konohamaru-sensei mengaggetkan mereka

"Sensei…. Kami belum bersiap siap!" Protes Kasumi

"Sudahlah Ayo!" Perintah Shikaru ke Kasumi dan Karashi yang masih melongo

"Huh…. Baiklah!" akhirnya mereka menyusul Shikaru

Setelah beberapa menit…

"Stop….." Perintah Shikaru

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan ini, kita atur barisan kita" Jelas Shikaru

"Baiklah…"

"Kau! Karashi kau paling depan! Deteksi keberadaan sensei dengan penciumanmu!"

"Dan Selanjutnya aku, aku akan menyerang jika ada gangguan"

"Yang paling belakang, Kasumi, deteksi keberadaan sensei dengan Byakuganmu (Kasumi adalah Anak dari Hinata dan Naruto, Matanya bewarna biru, seperti ayahnya, tetapi dia bisa menggunakan Byakugan tetapi matanya tertutup #Ini hanya karangan author kurang kerjaan yaitu saya, jadi jangan dipercaya)"

"Sekarang ayo berada di urutan masing masing"

"Baik….."

**SKIP TIME**

"Apa kalian merasakan ada yang janggal?" Tanya Shikaru

"Apa kau mencium sesuatu Matsu?" Tanya Karashi di tengah jalan

"Tunggu…. Sepertinya ada" Teriak Kasumi

"STOP!" Perintah Shikaru

"Ada bau yang asing…." Tebak Karashi

"Seperti bukan sensei" Sambung Kasumi

"Coba kalian teliti sekali lagi!"

"Ini… Tidak mungkin! Matsu dan aku tidak bisa focus mencium bau sensei"

"Ini… Banyak Bunshin disini…" Sergah Kasumi

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karashi sinis

"Banyak bunshin sensei yang mengawasi ki-" penjelasan Shikaru terputus karena ada seseorang yang, eh bukan dua orang yang mirip akan menyerangnya dan Karashi

"Awas… Sing…. Sing…..(Ini suara kunai yang beradu, betul gak?)" Kasumi segera bertindak

"Wush…. Wush…" Setelah orang itu diserang Kasumi, muncul asap putih

"Huh…. Hampir saja….." Lega Kasumi

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Karashi

"Eh? sudah ditolong malah marah" Sergah Kasumi

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa menyerang apa?"

"Buktinya…." Jawab Kasumi santai

"Eh….. tapi kau dulu kan yang mencegah"

"Kalau tidak kau akan terkena serangan! Masih untung aku menolongmu! Kalau tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati sekalian!" Kemarahan Kasumi pun akhirnya muncul

"Kalian itu ya…. Walaupun sudah tes serius tetap bertengkar… MEREPOTKAN….." Akhirnya Shikaru angkat bicara

"Sekali lagi kau bilang itu! Akan ku hajar kau!" Ancam Kasumi

"Kalau kalian tetap bertengkar, berarti kalian ingin kembali ke akademi ya?"

"Hah? Uapppaaa? TIDAK!" Teriak 2K(Kasumi dan Karashi)*author dibawa ke rumah sakit*

"Karena itu ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Huh baiklah….." Jawab 2K pasrah

**Ternyata di balik pohon ada yang memperhatikan mereka**

"**Benar benar….. Ckckckck" Dialah Konohamaru-sensei**

**SKIP TIME**

"TUNGGU…" Shikaru dan Karashi berhenti

Tentu saja Kasumi juga berhenti "Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Kita salah jalan" Teriak mereka berdua

"Apa? Salah jalan?"

"Seharusnya kita kearah sana!" Jawab mereka bersamaan tapi menunjuk arah yang berbeda(Shikaru menunjuk aah yang benar, karena sudah ia analisis yaitu belok kiri, sedangkan Karashi menunjuk ke arah belakang, artinya jalan yang ia tuju sudah kelewatan)

"Hah? Kok malah gini sih? Ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku, penglihatanku mengatakan jalannya terus" Kasumi bingung sendiri

"Tapi penciumanku bilang kita sudah kita salah jalan.." Sergah Karashi

"Ya…. Aku tahu…. Yang kumaksud bukan itu…" Kasumi mulai jengkel

Sebelum pertengkaran terjadi, Shikaru mulai angkat bicara "Sudah…. Sekarang jalan menurut pendapat masing masing!" Setelah mengatakan itu ia berlalu ke jalan yang benar(?)

"OK! FINE!(gaul dikit ya…)" Lalu mereka berlalu ke jalan masing masing

_**Setelah beberapa lama…..**_

**KASUMI POV**

"Loh? Jalan ini bukannya jalan yang tadi udah dilewati ya? Aduh salah jalan….."

**END OF KASUMI POV**

**KARASHI POV**

"Loh? Matsu? Ini bukannya jalan yang tadi?"

"Wuf…Wuf…"

"Kayaknya kita salah jalan deh…"

**END OF KARASHI POV**

**SHIKARU POV**

"Aduh….. mereka itu merepotkan ya…. Sudah dibilang itu jebakan(Kapan bilangnya?) masih ngotot aja…, bagaimana ya nasib mereka?"

**END OF SHIKARU POV**

_**TBC**_

Maaf ya… chapter ini kependekan apdetnya lama lagi tidak patut ditiru…..

REVIEWNYA DONG….. Author habis sakit nih….. (curhat mode:on)

Author tambahin ya…. Dari KOIN 100.000 REVIEW jadi KOIN 1000.000 REVIEW


	5. Kerja Sama itu bukan hanya

Kok reviewnya gak ada sih…. Pada gak suka ya?

Ya….. biarlah yang penting saya usaha…

Aku akan mencontoh semangat Uzumaki Naruto ….

"**Aku akan tetap menulis fic ,karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku-?-" **

Ini dia Chapter 5… JENG JENG….

**WHAT'S HAPPEN**

DISCLAIMER by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship and Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Jelek.. banget…. Kalo lagi stress dimohon jangan membaca, karena nanti tambah stress karena mikirin ni siapa yang bikin fic OOC amat…. And satu lagi alur kecepetan

Disini karakternya seperti di fic sebelumnya, tapi ceritanya beda lho…..

Penasaran?

Baca aja!

Enjoy Read

If you don't like….. don't read OK!

Chapter 5 : Kerja Sama itu bukan sekedar melakukan sesuatu bersama!

.

.

.

.

_**Setelah beberapa lama…..**_

**KASUMI POV**

"Loh? Jalan ini bukannya jalan yang tadi udah dilewati ya? Aduh salah jalan….."

**END OF KASUMI POV**

**KARASHI POV**

"Loh? Matsu? Ini bukannya jalan yang tadi?"

"Wuf…Wuf…"

"Kayaknya kita salah jalan deh…"

**END OF KARASHI POV**

**SHIKARU POV**

"Aduh….. mereka itu merepotkan ya…. Sudah dibilang itu jebakan(Kapan bilangnya?) masih ngotot aja…, bagaimana ya nasib mereka?"

**END OF SHIKARU POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

"Aku harus menyusul Shikaru… sepertinya dia yang benar…." Kasumi terburu buru menyusul Shikaru

"Sepertinya kita harus menyusul Shikaru, sepertinya dia memilih jalan yang benar" Ajak Karashi ke anjingnya

Setelah sampai, ternyata mereka datang bersamaan

"Hosh…. Hosh…. Hei…. Kau juga salah jalan?" Tanya Kasumi

"Iya…"

"Oh…. Ya sudah" setelah berkata dia langsung nyelonong pergi

"Eh….tunggu…" Teriak Karashi

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…..**_

"Aduh… mana ya tuh anak? Gak mungkin kan udah jauh….." Kasumi heran dari tadi sudah mencari tapi tidak ketemu

"Heh….. enak aja kalo ngomong….. males males gitu…. Larinya cepet….." Sergah Karashi

"Iya….. aku tahu…. Tapi kan paling paling tidur du- Eits…." Tiga buah shuriken meluncur ke wajah Kasumi, tapi ia berhasil menghindar sehingga hampir mengenai Karashi yang ada dibelakangnya, dan lagi lagi ia berhasil menghindar "Siapa sih yang ngelemparin shuriken itu…." Omel Karashi

"Ya gak ta-" Belum sempat Kasumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meluncur lagi shuriken, dan kali ini bukan hanya tiga tapi…. 1,2,3,4,5, banyak sekali….

"Trang… Trang….." Kasumi mencoba menghindari shuriken itu,tapi tiba tiba ada banyak shuriken muncul dibelakang mereka

"Awas…. Karashi dibelakangmu…" Teriak Kasumi

"Trang…trang…." Ya….. seperti kata peribahasa sepandai pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga, walaupun mereka telah berusaha menghindari shuriken yang sangat banyak itu, akhirnya mereka juga akan kena

"Crash… Crash…. Crash…" Banyak shuriken mengenai Kasumi, dan salah satunya mengenai wajah Kasumi dan lengan Kasumi, keadaan ini juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Karashi, dia juga telah luka luka

"Bagaimana ini? Semakin lama semakin banyak shuriken yang menyerang kita" Tanya Kasumi

"Mau bagaimana lagi….. tidak ada cara lain…" Balas Karashi

Setelah lama menghindari serangan shuriken, Kasumi terjatuh karena terlalu banyak shuriken menancap ditubuhnya, sehingga dia banyak kehilangan darah, Keadaan ini berbeda dengan Karashi tidak banyak shuriken yang menancap karena ada bantuan dari Matsu

"Trang….. Crash…." Akhirnya tubuh Kasumi terjatuh dengan ringannya

"Kasumi!"Teriak Karashi lalu mencoba menangkap Kasumi, dan….. Wing… Kasumi hampir meyentuh tanah sedikit lagi, tapi di cegah Karashi

"Trang…trang…." Shuriken masih saja menyerang mereka, sambil mengendong Kasumi, dia mencoba melewati serangan shuriken itu, tapi ia tak kuat lagi dan akhirnya dia pun terjatuh….. Terjatuh dengan keadaan Kasumi disebelahnya…..

**NARUTO FANFIC**

What?sebelahnya? Apa yang akan terjadi ya….

Kita tunggu di chapter selajutnya…..

MAAF YA dikit banget…..

REVIEW DONG….

Semakin banyak review….. semakin panjang chapter depan… tapi kalo dikit ya dikit… hehe….. Bukan bermaksud mengancam…

KOIN 1000.000.000 REVIEW….


End file.
